Little One
by DoYouFindMeDreadful
Summary: Toshiro finds comfort in one of the least likely people ... and in one of the most embarrassing ways possible! [Gin X Toshiro. Written for the Bleach Kink Meme]


When Toshiro had woken up this morning he'd had a feeling that it wasn't going to be a good day. As it turned out, he'd been right. There was no way he going to get any paper work done with Gin sitting on his desk as if it belonged to _him_ and not the tenth division captain. Why did it have to be him ...?

"Get off my desk."

"Awww, why, Shiro-chan? I -"

Toshiro felt a surge of anger shoot through his body, both from the degrading nickname and the fact that his peer was pretty much disregarding him and his status. "Do not call me that, _captain_ Ichimaru." He bit out. "And I do not care why you are here, all I know is that you are keeping me from my paper work which will not get done at all unless I do it myself. So, if you would please remove yourself from my desk ..."

Gin clicked his tongue, waving a finer at the short boy as if he were nothing more then a child, which served to do nothing more then piss Toshiro off even further. "Now, now, Shiro-chan, if yer' gonna' act so childishly towards my nothing more then _loving_ nicknames, then I might just have ta' treat ya' like a child."

To say Toshiro was appalled at what he was hearing would be a severe understatement. "How dare -"

"Or maybe I'll treat ya' like a baby, since I guess that's all ya' really are anyway." Leaning forward, Gin placed his hand on Toshiro's head, gently patting his snow white hair in a caring manner. "Would ya' like that, Shiro-chan? If I treated ya' like a baby and spoiled ya'?"

The younger male could feel his face heat up, both from embarrassment and shame. "You need to leave, captain Ichimaru."

"Aww, don't tell me I've upset ya'? Shiro-chan isn't gonna' cry is he?"

"Ichimaru, I really think you should leave."

"Does Shiro-chan want a great big hug to make him feel all better?"

"Gin -"

"Or does Shiro-chan want his bottle?"

Toshiro was already opening his mouth to shout at the silver haired man but then his words clicked in his brain and made him pause. His brows furrowed in confusion. "What?"

With more flourish then necessary, Gin drew from one of the folds of his uniform a bottle that was filled with milk, the white liquid sloshing about. Toshiro was so dumbstruck by the ridiculousness of it, of the entire situation that he could do nothing as Gin slid off his desk, gently pushing him aside to plop down on his chair. He was as equally unresisting as Gin grabbed his wrist and gently pulled him onto his lap.

"Now, open yer' cute little mouth, Shiro-chan." The third division captain all but pured, one arm around Toshiro's back, propping him in a half sitting position and the other holding the bottle, poised to feed the boy as if he really were nothing more then a baby.

It took him a moment, but Toshiro finally glared up at Gin. "If you do not let go of me this instant -" Before he could finish his threat of bodily harm, Gin had slipped the tip of the bottle past his lips and, out of instinct if nothing else, Toshiro's lips closed around it. Realizing his submission to the situation, Toshiro's face turned bright red even as he glared into the mans ever smiling face.

He wanted to say he hated Gin.

He wanted to smack the bottle away and wipe that smirk right off his face.

But the feeling of comfort he got from the (admittedly degrading) gesture was something he hadn't felt in a very long time. It definitely beat Matsumoto hugging his face into her chest, that was for sure.

Slightly relaxing against Gin's firm body, Toshiro began to gently suckle at the tip and didn't even try to shirk away when the other captain began to gently run his hands through his hair. If anything it only made him relax more.

Slowly, Toshiro found himself nodding off on his lap, Gin's warmth and the bottle between his lips giving him more comfort then he'd like to admit.

FIN

Damn the Bleach Kink Meme for inspiring me so much. XD I'm suppose to be finishing a request but as soon as I saw the request for _this_ I knew I had to do it. I'm getting back to work on the Grimmjow X Hanataro fic now – I promise!


End file.
